These Weird Feelings
by d-s-unit
Summary: Evadeshipping Ash/Kenny or Satoshi/Kengo or SatoKen- that means male/male one-shot fluff. Ash feels strange around Kenny, unsure what to make of these weird feelings. A kiss or several later makes Ash realize what it is all along.


**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters, etc., are property of Nintendo.  
Notes: My first fic. This is an Evadeshipping one-shot (for now). Evadeshipping (for those of you who do not know it) is the relationship between Ash/Satoshi and Kenny/Kengo. This means two guys in a relationship- don't like, don't read. I will be using the English names. This takes place from Ash's POV and after the Solaceon Contest (D/P episode 61: Spoiler Alert!).**

These Weird Feelings

Dawn was clearly not taking her defeat well. Not even her usual "no need to worry" was worrying her. This was the second Contest that Dawn did not advance further than the Appeals round. I could certainly sympathize with her, since I've been in similar situations myself, dealing with defeat, especially after being so confident that I could win. Luckily, both Dawn and I have amazing friends that we can lean on for support during times like these. I would hate to have gone through such and ordeal without great friends like Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, and now Dawn.

Dawn now seems to be slowly getting back to her old self again. Zoe is here, quite surprisingly giving Dawn some pointers on Contest performance. If only all rivals could be like that.

"Hey Ash!"

Speaking of being giving some pointers on Pokemon matters…

"Would you want to continue your Turtwig's practicing with Energy Ball?" Kenny, Dawn's old childhood friend and Contest rival came walking up beside me. He has been recently helping Turtwig getting the hang of using his new move Energy Ball. Kenny's Breloom is quite adept at that move (as both Turtwig and I found out the hard way) and he has been quite willing to help us out.

"I'm not sure Kenny, Dawn's still having a rough time dealing with losing the Appeal round."

"Ash," Dawn interjected, "you go on ahead with your training. Just because I lost this time doesn't mean that you shouldn't have to give up with your training."

"Besides, no need to worry! Right Dee Dee?" Kenny just loved using that nickname that so irritated Dawn. It is kinda cute- the expression on Dawn's face is worth it.

"Just go along already! And stop calling me Dee Dee, Kenny!"

"We'll be fine Ash, Zoe and I can handle helping Dawn. You two go right ahead and get to your own training." Brock always seemed to be able to defuse the mood whenever tension arose up.

"Alright guys, take'er easy!"

Kenny and I walked through Solaceon Town trying to find a park or some kind of place where we could train. Along the way we were talking about the Contest and how it must have been hard on Kenny to have been so close to winning, but then losing. Kenny just replied that while it was painful, it may not have been so bad after all. But did Kenny just wink at me when he said that? No, I must have been seeing things; it has been a long day.

We both walked past a café when Kenny stopped and put a hand on my shoulder- felt kinda weird but good at the same time.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry Ash, would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

My stomach replied before I even had a chance to open my mouth. "Uhh, well…sure, why not!" Any mention of getting food is good enough for me. We went inside and looked for a table. It was quite a quaint little place, with a few trainers and their Pokemon enjoying the fare. We found a table and Kenny and I both sat down; Pikachu sat in his usual place on my shoulder. A waitress came and took our order.

"What would you two young men like to have this afternoon?"

"My friend and I will each have strawberry cheesecake and an Italian soda." Kenny told the waitress. I was kinda shocked that Kenny would order for the both of us. Not that I didn't like what he ordered…"Uh, Kenny, don't ya think-"

"Trust me Ash." He put his hand over mine. Why is that weird feeling coming back? It feels good, but I've never felt anything like that before.

"Aww! How cute! I'll be right back with your order!" The waitress came and a few minutes later brought back our order. During that time my mouth still hadn't closed from the shock. _Cute??!_

"You know, you do look pretty cute with that expression on your face." Kenny still hadn't had taken his hand off mine. These strange, weird feelings I'm getting about Kenny combined with this latest interlude- and a big word- are making my brain shut down. I sweatdropped, trying to grasp this whole business.

"Did you say I was cute, Kenny?"

"Of course, silly."

"OK, this is kinda weird. I've never had another guy tell me I was cute before."

"Well, you are very cute Ash. You're determined, confident- but not too overconfident- selfless, handsome, gorgeous, I could go on for hours…" Kenny started getting a dreamy look in his eye.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Oh, great, Pikachu agrees with him. It's taking me a little bit to let what Kenny just said process itself. These weird feelings are coming back. There is just something about Kenny that I just can't seem to get a grasp on.

"Do you like me, Kenny?"

"_Like_ you? Hell, I practically fell in love with you at first sight. That's why I'm so jealous of Dee Dee- she gets to travel around with such a cute guy like you- not to mention a cute and strong Pikachu." Kenny started scratching Pikachu, who was clearly enjoying the attention.

"To be honest Kenny, I'm not exactly an expert in the Romance department. I mean, I do think you are a great friend and everything, but, I'm not so sure. I mean we're both guys. I'm not so sure about this."

"Well, may I help you sort this out?"

"Yes, that would-" No sooner than I said yes then Kenny made a dash for my lips, kissing me with such a passion that I never experienced before. I was kinda confused at first, wasn't sure of what to do or how to react. This was all too much at once. These weird feelings were coming back. I broke off the kiss, still unsure. But, what the hell…

…I kissed back.

Our little make out session was broken off by a rather nasty shock from Pikachu, who noticed that we were about to spill our food onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry buddy."

"Sorry Pikachu." Kenny added stroking behind Pikachu's ear, his hair still smoking off from the thundershock.

"Pikachu, pika, pikapi."

We quickly finished our meal and walked outside. Kenny put his hand over my shoulder and brought me in close to him. These weird feeling becoming less and less weird by the moment.

"So Ash, are you sure now?"

"I think so Kenny, not 100 though. It's still kinda new to me."

Kenny kissed me again, our lips merging together. The weirdness evaporating into something else.

"What about now?"

"Definitely!"

"So does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

I responded with another passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, are we going to continue with training Turtwig now or do you think we can wait for a bit?"

"Well, we can definitely train another time. Let's head back to the Pokemon Center."

We both put our arms around each other as we walked back. Pikachu crawled up on Kenny's shoulder while Kenny put his head on mine and kissed me on the cheek. I think I know what those weird feelings are after all.

It is called love.


End file.
